Some existing disaster recovery systems present the status of computing nodes, such as virtual machines (VMs) or other software applications, in a textual manner. As an example, the execution status of VMs may be presented in an expandable list, with the VMs grouped by the physical hardware that hosts the VMs. Other existing systems present computing node status graphically, by combining all computing nodes being monitored and depicting the proportion of computing nodes corresponding to each of several possible states (e.g., in a pie chart).
Even if such systems provide some relevant status information to an administrator, it is difficult for the administrator to interpret this information in detail or with respect to the geographic location or business function of the computing nodes. The location and business function of computing nodes may be significant, especially in disaster scenarios such as extreme weather events. Further, with some of the existing systems, when a transfer of computing nodes between sites is being performed as part of a disaster recovery operation, the progress of the transfer is not clear to the administrator, adding uncertainty to an already stressful exercise.